


I Can't Get Out

by BA1007, thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BA1007/pseuds/BA1007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an Greys Anatomy Au. After the airplane crash, of the end of season 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Tony finally opens up about what happened those four days in the woods.

Tony had been in and out of sleep. In his dazed state, he remembered Steve and Natasha talking to him, but knowing he wouldn't respond back. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but all he kept hearing is Natasha saying “We are all going to be fine.” He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

When he woke up he heard a voice saying, “So he’s not speaking at all?”

Tony looked back at the doctor who interrupted his peace. He stared at the two doctors talking about him, then quickly turned back. The brunet laid motionless on his hospital bed, back towards the doctors talking to him as if he couldn't hear every word they were saying, due to the door that was wide open. Tony had been laying in that bed for two days now, not speaking or making any type of emotion. People had come to see him, but they might as well be talking to to wall. Tony didn't reply to anything thing they were saying, not even a simple blink-twice-for-yes-or-once-for-no questions.

In Tony’s defense, he had nothing to say. What he went through the past four days was unlike anything he had experienced. What he went through, no man should ever have to go through. The pain and horror he felt was too much for the broken man. So he had every right to shut down.

  
“It’s kind of weird the way they talk about him here, as if he were some type of god,” the voice of a women responded.

  
“Hmm, and now he’s like an end table,” the first voice responded. The two doctors began chuckling at their conversation, not taking into consideration the life changing event the mute had just been through.

  
Tony was filled with rage, from what he had just heard, but didn't have the strength to do anything about it. He saw a vase filled with flowers with a “feel better” card on it, from Natasha.

  
He couldn't control his actions.

  
Tony grabbed it and with full force, chucked it at the doctors. The two doctors let out a scream, and ducked away from the flying vase. The vase crashed with the window, and left a web of cracks on it. The two doctors looked at each other as if their comments weren't in anyway rude at all.

  
Tony didn't care about the damages he would have to pay for later. All he wanted was for the two people to stop talking about him as if he weren't there. He looked at the doctors, then turned back around to his original position. Not looking at anyone, but the slow drops of water from the bag hanging next to him.  
__________________________________

Tony was released later that night. Steve picked him up from the hospital and headed back to the Stark Tower. Steve knew how traumatic his experience was, so he didn't bother trying to make conversation.

  
They finally arrived home and Steve felt like Tony needed a bath. He stripped Tony bare. Tony didn't put up a fight. He let Steve undress him as if he were some type of doll you play with. Tony dipped himself in the bathtub and sat there motionless. Steve walked in the bathroom and began soaking a sponge to help Tony with his bath.  
Tony had his back to Steve. The wet man clenched the edges of the bathtub and continued his silence. He didn't move from his position, head down and legs stretched out. Steve went down on his knees and crouched next to Tony and the bathtub. He rolled his sleeves up and began rubbing Tony’s back with the sponge.

  
“I’m gonna ask Fury to let me take a leave of absence,” Steve began talking to Tony’s back while soaking it with a the sponge. “Three years ago I said I was going to learn how to make a great roast chicken, and I still haven’t done it. I just like the way the house smells when there's a chicken in the oven,” Steve continued.  
Tony still didn't say a word. He stared at the rippling glow, his arc reactor made against the steamy water. He couldn't move any movement he made reminded him too much of the pain he went through those four days. Steve began wetting his hair now.

  
“You're gonna feel stronger in a couple of days Tony, maybe weeks. It takes as long as it takes and we have all the time in the world,” Steve said while rubbing the sponge with Tony’s hair. “When you're back on your feet, you’ll go back to work at whatever pace you want. You’ll go back to the shop and do your magic. You don’t have to deal with paparazzi or interviews, I’ll deal with all of that. Are you ready to get out now?” Steve asked his husband, feeling like he didn't do anything good to make Tony feel better.

  
Steve reached for the towel and that's when Tony said in a raspy voice “I can’t get out.” Steve looked back at Tony, surprised at his voice. Steve hadn't heard his husband's voice in more than a week, so he wanted to do anything he could to try and make him keep talking.  
“I’ll help you babe, you know I will. Here let me help you,” Steve said. He put his hand under Tony’s arm to help him up, but Tony refused. Steve looked at the motionless man with confusion.

  
“I stayed awake for four days. I remember every single minute of those four fucking days,” Tony said staring at the water surrounding him. “The fire went out. It was really... fucking dark. There were so many stars in the sky. I remember getting the fucking bugs out of Clint’s broken leg. I put leaves on his leg trying to keep them out of his wound. Coulson... Coulson kept fucking dying, it was so annoying. I kept trying to help him, but he just kept trying to fucking die on me,” Tony said with the straightest face Steve had ever seen. Steve leaned in closer to Tony and stared at him as he kept talking. “I just wanted to lay down and sleep on Coulson because he was warm. I just wanted to sleep. Natasha was asleep. Everyone was asleep. Bruce got the last of the water. I remember drinking something... bad. It might have been the fuel from the airplane. I drank... I drank... my fucking pee, I was so fucking thirsty... and desperate,” Tony continued, with tears in his eyes. “The noises, animal noises, fighting and growling right next to us. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there, so fucking loud. I kept waiting for them to come and kill me," Tony's voice faltered, a lump in his throat forming.

  
"But then I realized... They were fighting over Pepper’s body."

  
Steve's eyes widened, his body zapping with shock.

  
"I tried, I fucking tried fighting them off, but I couldn't keep them off of her. I couldn't get out. I can’t get out..." A tear fell from the corner of Tony's eyes, and all Steve could see in them was horror, trauma.

  
It made his heart shatter.

  
“But you're out now,” Steve replied. He leaned in and kissed the healing laceration Tony had on his forehead.

  
“Don’t you see?" Tony stared at Steve with those big brown eyes. "I’ll never get out.”


End file.
